


Addiction

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal toys, F/M, Gangbang, Language, M/M, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Control, Triple Penetration, dp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Levi follows his addiction wherever it takes him, and finds some new ones along the way.
Relationships: Levi/Eld, Levi/Gunther, Levi/Gunther/Eld, Levi/OC, OC/multiple, erwin/miche/multiple, levi/erwin, levi/erwin/miche, levi/erwin/miche/oc, levi/miche, levi/multiple, oc/erwin, oc/erwin/miche
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Just trying to post a friend's work anonymously





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story by my dearest friend. Enjoy.

He's surrounded by an uncountable number of cocks. They slap up against his cheek, poke at the back of him,and fan out before him; all hard and waiting for him. He's got one in each hand, and he's stroking them in time with the enthusiastic blowjob he's giving the man standing before him. How many has he sucked? How many loads has he swallowed? He doesn't know and he doesn't care. As long as there's cock to suck, fuck the details.  
"Levi", the man to his left calls his attention to him. He latches on and moans at the feel of the man's load bathing his tongue. He sucks on him for a couple minutes before grabbing another man and turning his attention back to the one in front.  
Levi was 16 when he realized he was a cum addict. One night, being extremely horny as it so happens to be for young boys, he wound up sucking Farlan's cock. It wasn't anything either of them planned, it just...happened.  
He was hooked ever since.  
Though both boys considered themselves straight, sucking each other off became a nightly affair. And not just once. The two of them had their mouths around each other several times throughout the night. Levi became so cum hungry he'd take his own right from Farlan's mouth.  
When Farlan died, Levi withdrew into himself. It was a couple months before Ian, a garrison soldier; tempted him back out of his shell. Like with Farlan, they never went any farther than blowing each other, but it was perfect and all he really wanted anyway. Though Ian eventually got married they still fucked around from time to time, and eventually Levi found Eld.  
He was a beautiful young man with a thick long cock and Levi would admire him while they were showering quite frequently. When Levi noticed Eld admiring him back, he threw caution to the wind and it was game on from then on. But Eld and Ian we're never quite enough to sate Levi's appetites.  
There are places in the underground that you can go if this is what you are looking for. Females aren't the only prostitutes in the city, and Levi knew the places to go where he wouldn't be recognized and he could play freely. Now he has a dozen lovers in the underground, plus his two above ground.  
He just scored an uncountable amount more, and it's all thanks to Erwin. He cast his eyes to the side, looking at the man. He's sitting in his armchair watching Levi with absolute lust in his eyes, and his hand plays lazily in Miche's hair as the man's mouth bobs up and down on his cock."Keep going" Erwin says, "man you put on a show Levi. Fuck."  
Levi can't help but feel a little jealous of Miche right then. Erwin has the most beautiful cock he's ever seen on a man. He thought Eld's was something but Erwin, that man has something down right intimidating between his legs.  
Levi can't wait to get his mouth around that, but for now he'll content himself with the beautiful oral gangbang he's getting and the countless loads there to swallow.  
Erwin gets up from his chair suddenly and walks over. The gentlemen surrounding Levi part to let him pass and Levi gives a needy little moan watching the man approach.  
Erwin puts a hand on the back of Levi's head, letting his cock slap up against his face, but not quite letting him get it in his mouth.  
"Do you want me?" Erwin says, running the tip of his cock slowly against Levi's lips.  
"Yes" he moans, "fuck I want you."  
"Miche is going to fuck your ass. I will let you have my cock as long as you're okay with this."  
"I've never had a man do that to me before..."  
"Levi, tonight is your initiation into my little fuck club. Everyone here does anal. Everyone loves it. I guarantee you by the end of the night you'll be a bottom, but to make this a little more easy on you I'm going to let you fuck me up the ass tonight too. Are you ready?"  
It doesn't take him long to decide, being the addict that he is. He wants Erwin's cock in his mouth too bad to say no.  
"I want this. I want to taste you."  
Erwin Smiles then, delighted. "Good. Come here and let me fuck that throat."  
The man feels so damn good in his mouth, and he loves the slight gagging sensation as Erwin pushes to the back of his throat. He even doesn't mind Miche prepping him. The man's fingers and tongue actually feel quite mesmerizing and he can feel himself relaxing, actually kind of getting into it.  
There's a slight bit of pressure suddenly, searing pain and then the feeling of Miche cock as it enters him.  
He goes slowly at first, letting Levi get used to the feel of him inside him, and soon Levi is giving back a little; moving slowly against Miche.  
Miche's speed picks up when Erwins does, and soon he's being fucked hard; his throat is so raw and he gasps in pleasure when Erwin's load fills his mouth. "This man tastes so fucking good. I want more." Levi thinks, but Erwin pulls away giving him over completely to Miche.  
He's got his arms around Levi's waist and is thrusting up into him. Some unknown man's mouth is now on his cock, pleasuring him as he gets fucked.  
It all feels so fucking good.  
And now every one of these men seem to want a turn on his ass.  
Fuck it.  
He's loving every minute of it.  
Eventually everyone leaves, and he is alone with Erwin at last.  
He wakes the next morning lying with his head on Erwin's chest, the man's hand stroking the hair from his face.  
"Good morning, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Erwin asks.  
Levi gives a lazy stretch. "My God," he says "there wasn't a small cock among them. You're damn right I enjoyed myself."  
"I'm very discriminating about who I let into this little club, and now you have access to any one of them at any time; and they have access to you."  
"I like that."  
"I hope you will come to me often, Levi." Erwin says, making his way down Levi's chest and stomach with slow sensual kisses. "I really do enjoy being with you." The blowjob he receives is amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the day Levi focuses on training with the cadets and paperwork. In between, he finds time for Eld and several of his underground lovers. In the evening, he goes back to Erwin's quarters; hoping that Miche will be there as well.  
He perks up with interest when he hears a third voice inside with the two. This is a voice he does not recognize, but judging from the sounds coming from the room, it's definitely a man from the other night.  
Erwin and Miche are lying on the couch, leisurely sucking each other's cocks. The man sitting in the chair off to the side is a huge muscular specimen with longish dark hair that he doesn't recognize.  
Erwins head pops up and he addresses the two.  
"Levi, this is Dimitri. He was unable to join the party last night."  
He goes back to Miche's cock. The man stands up and he's even bigger than Levi imagined, he barely comes to the man's chest. And that cock....  
He's on his knees immediately, and Dimitri chuckles at his enthusiasm.  
"I like this one", he says in a deep rumbling voice.  
Erwin pops his head up again.  
"He's an astounding fuck, too. Enjoy."  
"I most certainly will", he moans completely enthralled by Levi's mouth on him.  
After fifteen minutes Dimitri pulls back, leaving Levi moaning for more.  
"Let me fuck that ass, Levi."  
"Oh hell yeah."  
Levi wants it. He's still sore from the night before, but flat out doesn't care. Dimitri leads him to the bedroom, and Erwin calls out, "We'll be there in a minute."   
"Bend over baby" Dimitri tells Levi, and he does so willingly. The man's tongue and fingers probe his ass, and yes he's definitely still sore; but all but wiggling in anticipation for that amazing cock. He gives a slow hiss of pain as Dimitri enters him, but the pain soon turns to pleasure as that glorious cock stretches him beyond capacity. His thrusts start out torturously slow, leaving Levi on the verge of begging.  
"Go deep" he moans, "fuck." and Dimitri starts thrusting deeper and a little faster.  
"I.. fuck yes, harder please! Fucking harder!"  
He has to grab onto the headboard to keep himself stabilized as Dimitri pounds the living fuck out of him. He's moaning uncontrollably and stuttering in pleasure.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Yes! Oh god pound my fucking ass, fuck yes! Fuck! Oh my God, fucking wreck me! Come on baby, harder! Fuck fuck FUCK!"  
The man's load is unbelievably huge, and he wishes he would have taken that in his mouth; but god damn this guy is a fucking God!   
'I want this man in my ass again anytime. Fuck yea.' He thinks, lying face first and strengthless on the bed.  
He surprised a moment later when Miche's cock slams up inside him roughly. Erwin slides his cock down Levi's throat, and he's now in the middle of a beautiful spit roast.  
He's bounced roughly between the two of them as they thrust. Erwin grabs his head and thrusts his cock in deep, holding it there as Miche pounds Levi's ass; brutally fucking his face into Erwin's cock. He pulls out long enough for Levi to gasp for air, then shoves it back in, thrusting furiously into his mouth. They cum together, and Levi practically growls with lust as he swallows Erwins hot load. They pull apart, panting.  
"Lie down, Levi." Erwin demands, and he obliges eagerly; wanting more of the pleasure they offer. All three mouths are on his cock, tongues flicking and taking turns sucking him off. Alternating between his balls and his member, he's soon thrusting between them and panting deliriously.  
As he loses himself in the haze of pleasure, he thinks back to how he got so damn lucky in the first place.  
He had gotten up early as usual and headed to the officer's showers. He likes the quiet and the solitude over the shouting and joking voices of his fellow officers and actually takes this time, savoring the alone time. Having concluded his shower he turns around and jumps in surprise. Erwin standing there  
"Are you just going to stand there in the water all day or are you going to dry off?" Erwin asks and reaches past Levi to shut the water off. Before he can respond Erwin speaks again, and it's what he says next that causes his jaw to drop.  
"You have got one hell of a beautiful cock Levi, may I suck it?", and he's on his knees with his mouth around him before Levi can even answer. He gives a small squeak of surprise that would be funny had someone else done it instead.  
"I've wanted to try you out for a long time." Erwin says, and continues to suck Levi's cock; hands caressing his balls and soon Levi's hands are in Erwins hair and he's thrusting slowly into Erwins mouth. He cums and Erwin swallows him down eagerly.  
"Would you like to suck me off too?"  
Oh hell yeah he would.  
He puts every trick and every ounce of skill he's earned over the past 14 years to use, and soon Irwin is coming harder then he's ever come before. Levi's swallows him down with a lick of his lips, eyeing Erwin playfully.  
"Won't mind doing that again if you let me." he says.  
"Oh I'm definitely not finished with you Levi." Erwin says with a smile. "Come back to my quarters with me."  
Levi does, and they spend the rest of the night orally pleasuring each other.  
The next morning is spent with the beautiful wake up of Erwin's mouth on his cock. Levi of course returns the favor.   
"That was beautiful" Erwin says, kissing his way back up Levi's body. "You really know how to drive a man crazy."   
Levi shrugs. "I love sucking cock." he says simply.   
"Have you ever done anal?" Erwin asks.  
"Oh I don't get into that shit." Levi says, popping his head up for a second before going back to the delicious cock before him.  
"You're missing out Levi, it's an incredible experience both giving and receiving."  
Levi shakes his head. "No I prefer what I'm doing right now. I wouldn't mind doing this all day for that matter."  
"Levi, what if I told you that I have access to an insane amount of cock; and it can all be yours. Every single one of them. Would you try it?"  
He pops his head back up again. "How much are we talking?"  
Erwin just grins.


	3. Chapter 3

And now here he is in the middle of an explosive orgasm, these three new lovers sharing his come in wet sloppy kisses  
Fuck. shit just couldn't get any better.  
He has one small secret though, one he's not sure how Erwin would take.  
Her. The girl from the tea shop.  
It was last year just about spring, and he stopped in to check out the new trost tea shop. He had been there for an hour when he saw her, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. There was just something about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Oh there were the obvious things, of course. Her raven black hair, her icy blue eyes, that stunning body. He felt like there was something secret about her. Something he wanted to know. Of course, the problem was he doesn't know how to pick up women. His experience is with men.  
Fortune favors him though, and she actually approaches him. The ice is broken rather quickly when his stuttering attempts to talk result in her telling him he's 'fucking' adorable.  
Him? Adorable?  
He actually laughs at this.  
So they talk about inconsequential things for the rest of the evening, and when the shop closes she invites him upstairs. That turned out way easier than he expected, and he's completely thrown off guard when she shoves him up against the wall as soon as the door is closed behind them. She yanks his pants down and is on her knees in seconds.  
"Fuck I wanna suck your cock, baby."  
And then her mouth is on him. She blew more than just his cock, she blew his damn mind and the rest of the night was nothing but crazy fuck the consequences sex. He took her every way imaginable, and once his fucked out brain came down from its high he looked over at her lying next to him on the bed. "Are you a prostitute?" he asks, feeling awkward as fuck suddenly. She wasn't, but she definitely was the perfect woman for him.  
It was a couple weeks later he finally told her about his men. Eld was in the picture at the time, as well as several underground lovers. He was expecting her to hate him, to tell him to get out, that she never wanted to see him again. How surprising it was when he found her not only open to it, but extremely curious.  
Fuck, this woman drives him nuts. He was taking her ass when he told her about his party with Erwin, and she damn near came on the spot; hearing the details.  
"Would you do multiple men if you had the opportunity?" He asks, fucking her roughly from behind.   
"Why not?" She answered, and that just made him want to fuck her harder.  
So tonight he has a surprise for her, and he shows up at her door with Eld. Having no clue what was going on, Eld looks between the two of them curiously as he enters her small apartment.  
"So Levi, who's your friend?"  
"This is Maralee. Maralee, Eld. Baby, show him a good time would you?"  
"With pleasure", she purrs and shoves the stunned man to her bed.  
Levi undresses, but finds himself content to just watch the action for the time being. It's a bit of a turn on to watch her fuck another man, but he can't help the small seed of jealousy at what he is viewing.  
"If you cum, make sure it's her mouth or ass only. I'm the only one allowed to cum in that pussy." He instructs, stroking his cock and watching her ride his lover.  
"And no kissing." He's really determined to lay down some possessive laws. Eld looks up with such a fucked out expression and hastily nods, that Levi bursts out laughing.  
"Baby, aren't you going to join in?"  
"I'm good. I just want to watch you go, honey."  
The way she's riding Eld is starting to drive him crazy though, and after a couple minutes he crawls onto the bed with them; running his cock over Eld's lips.  
"Let him suck you baby", Maralee says. "This is so fucking hot." She starts riding Eld harder.  
"Fuck I'm going to cum", Eld groans around Levi's cock and Maralee jumps off of him; wrapping her lips around him. That was one hell of a night and since then the three have teamed up at least twice a week, but who he really wants to show her off to is Erwin. Would he be game? Levi honestly has no idea. He's never seen Erwin with a woman, nor has he ever heard him talk about one. He'll be seeing Erwin tomorrow night, perfect opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

He's sharing a sensual kiss with Miche, and Erwin's fucking him from behind. Dmitri and three other gentlemen are waiting patiently for their turns with him. God he loves giving himself up like this. He loves how they give themselves up to him. As soon as Erwin cums, Dmitri takes his place, fucking him with that rough and fast pace Levi loves. He's being throat fucked by a damn delicious cock now, too and fuck is it wonderful. The sounds of Dmitri's body slapping against his, setting him over the edge. But he can't cum yet. They won't let him.  
Orgasm control, Erwin calls it; and it's straight up beautiful torture. The man who's sucking him pulls back a bit, running his tongue sensually on the underside of Levi's head.  
"No cumming yet, Levi."  
Fuuuuuck.  
He's shoved onto his back now, as another man takes over on his ass. Fuck this is good, the man is pounding him so fast his teeth are clicking together. Off the the side, Miche is humping the fuck out of Erwin's face, and Dmitri and two other guys have a pretty hot little train going on. The room is filled with the panting and moaning of horny men. It's like he died and went to heaven. Too bad Maralee isn't here, she'd be cumming just watching.  
The feel of the man's load painting his insides, has him moaning like a bitch and when he pulls out; the man immediately settles himself on Levi's cock, riding the fuck out of him. He fucks up into him hard, making him gasp.  
"You can cum now, Levi."  
He damn near screams with pleasure.  
It's just him, Erwin and Miche now; as the others have left hours ago. He's on his knees between them, going back and forth between the two like a bee in search of nectar.  
"Do either of you ever fuck women?" Levi asks curiously before going back to Erwin's cock.  
"All the time." Erwin says, and Miche nods in agreement. "Why do you ask?"  
He moves to Miche now, sucking his cock relaxes the fuck out of him.  
"I've got a female friend, I share from time to time. She'd be really into this."  
Erwin looks over to Miche with a questioning rise of his brow. Miche just nods, caught up in his pleasure.  
"Any restrictions on her use?"  
Back to Erwin.  
"I'm the only one allowed to cum in her pussy. Or kiss her." He shrugs. "Other than that, whatever she's game for. You promise her anal, she'll do damn near anything you want."  
"Bring her by tomorrow night. I'd like to meet her."

Now, a couple hours later; he's lying in bed with her enjoying the most sensual blowjob he's ever received. Writhing underneath her, skin dampened with sweat; he imagines watching her fuck his men. Imagines her over-filled ass dripping cum into his waiting mouth....  
...he orgasms immediately. It's the driest fucking nut he's ever had. He's completely spent.  
"Fuck!" He growls, pulling away from her in frustration.  
"It's okay baby." She says, trying to cuddle up to him. He ain't having it though, he's too damn pissed at himself.  
"The fuck it is, Maralee. I didn't even get to fuck you. What utter horseshit is that?"  
"Levi I don't care what hole you were planning on destroying tonight. I'm more concerned about the fact that you're beating yourself up about it." This time, he lets her snuggle up, and lies his head on her shoulder. "Erwin's really wearing you out, isn't he?"  
"Yeah, him and every other beautiful cock that crosses my path.", he mutters and gets up to grab some tea.  
"Speaking of Erwin, he wants to meet you. Want to go with me tomorrow night?" he asks, setting his tea on the night stand and lying back down next to her.  
"You told him about me? Finally?" She asks pointedly, poking him playfully in the chest. He rolls over on top of her, covering her face in kisses. This makes her laugh.  
"I did. More than likely Miche will be there, and quite possibly Dmitri. You, my beautiful queen are going to get pounded in three directions at once. Can you handle that?"  
"I wouldn't say no."  
"Good." He reaches out to extinguish the lamp and then curls up against her, drifting slowly to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

He doesn't sleep for very long, and heads for home shortly after. The night is surprisingly quiet in the underground, and he's actually enjoying his walk.   
Loud raucous laughter greets his ears, apparently coming from the brothel a couple blocks down.   
Changing his mind, he heads inside hoping for a couple cocks to blow before bed.   
He didn't get to satisfy his baby tonight, but he can at least make someone's night.  
Apparently nobody's bothering with private rooms tonight. There's fucking and sucking going on right out in the open.   
With a smirk, he steps over a pair of lovers and heads to the bar.  
"Whiskey."  
The bartender nods and comes back a moment later with his drink.  
"Joining the party tonight?" An attractive, naked young man sits next to him; eyeing him appreciatively.  
He shrugs. "Wouldn't say no."  
"Wanna fuck me?"  
He turns to the young man, undressing as he speaks. "I'm all fucked out tonight, but you can do whatever the hell you want to me."  
Kissing is something he only does with Maralee, but this kid has him absolutely roped in within minutes.   
Tongues, lips and hands exploring they move to the floor, and wind up against another couple. His partner leans over and kisses the guy next to him.   
Now the four of them are at it and Levi happily latches on to the first cock in reach, sucking eagerly.   
Another guy has joined the mix, spreading Levi's legs and gently probing his ass with his tongue. Someone else is sucking on his balls.   
He can't see who, but no matter; he's not going to complain.   
"God damn" he moans, "fuck my ass."  
"Who do you want baby?" His boy asks.  
"Everyone. Just fuck me."  
They all take a turn.


	6. Chapter 6

He grins to himself, just sitting back and watching the action. He knew Erwin would enjoy her, and he wasn't wrong. They've been fucking around for a couple hours now, and Miche and Erwin have been double teaming her almost exclusively. It's a hot show, but Levi's ready to join in now. Problem is, he honestly can't decide who to fuck first. They all look so fucking hot right now.

There's a knock on the door, and Levi opts to answer it instead. Dimitri is coming over, and that settles the who to fuck debate right there.  
"Be good to my baby.", he says as he exits the bedroom and leaves Maralee to her fun.  
"Oh indeed...." Erwin mutters, staring lustfully into her eyes as he fucks her. She looks incredible with a mouthful of Miche....

The sight of Dmitri's thickly muscled chest looming over the top of him as he's fucked has Levi fucking lost. Every thrust damn near pushing him over the edge. The panting and moaning coming from the bedroom is adding to his pleasure, and he finds it kind of hot knowing he has no clue what they're doing to her at this moment.  
"Fuck I love your cock man, fuck me rougher."  
Dmitri adjusts Levi's legs on his shoulders and leans in closer, giving him exactly what he wants.  
"That your baby pleasing Erwin?"  
Levi grins. "It is. Focus on me."  
"Gladly." ......

The constant mixture of moans and gagging coming from Maralee has Erwin pumped up in more ways than he had imagined. Thrusting all his length down her throat, he ruminates on how fucking lucky Levi is. Oh sure, Erwin is constantly surrounded by beautiful men who are willing to fuck, and get fucked. It seemed to him though that the women behind these walls were the most uptight prisses imaginable. He'd never found a woman who was comfortable with his desires. Then Levi brought this little gem into the fold. The thought of making her his own has Erwin exploding helplessly down her throat,  
"Fuck that was astounding." he pants, and looks up at Miche briefly. "Give us some one on one time?"  
Miche simply nods, and giving her ass a quick slap leaves the room. Erwin slowly pulls out of her mouth, and the sound of her hungry moan has him hardening up again.   
Not yet though, he has other things on his mind and he rolls the woman onto her back.  
"How would you feel about joining us on a regular basis?" He goes down between her legs then, flicking his tongue gently against her clit.  
"I'd have to talk to Levi first, but I don't think I'd mind."  
"I think he'd get off pretty damn hard watching you get initiated. Has he ever told you how much cock he got that night?" God he loves the taste of this woman's pussy. Downright heavenly. He goes back to eating her out, awaiting her response.  
"He said he lost track." she moans, arching her body in pleasure at his torturously slow tonguing.  
"Twenty six. That wasn't even the entirety of this group. Not everyone could be there that night. Can you imagine, Maralee? Imagine all those cocks in your mouth, Imagine them all taking a turn on your beautiful ass...." She gives a shudder of pleasure at this, and he smiles to himself; flicking his tongue faster. He continues to eat her out until he feels her on the verge of cumming, and pulls back.  
"Imagine all that cock stuffing that sweet fucking pussy. You want that, don't you? I know I'd love to see you dominate as much cock as I've got at my fingertips."   
She gasps at the feel of his magnificent cock filling her pussy, stretching her walls. It's slightly painful, as she feels his balls press tightly up against her. He's so thick, and long that every thrust has her crying out softly.  
"If everyone in my little club was there at your initiation, that would be 40 beautiful cocks, every load for you. What do you say?"  
"Levi...."  
Her answer frustrates him, and he fucks her rougher; enjoying the pain and pleasure in her gasps. The temptation to cum in that sweet little pussy is so strong, fuck Levi's rules.

"Damn you look fine with a cock in your ass Levi." Miche takes Levi's head in his hands and tilts it back, waiting for the man to wrap his lips around him.  
"Maralee?"  
"Enjoying some one on one with Erwin. Don't worry about it. Suck my cock." Levi latches on eagerly, as Miche leans over the couch; taking Levi into his own mouth. The power of Dimitri's thrusts shove Levi's cock into the back of his throat, but he doesn't mind at all as his thrusts into the man's mouth come quicker. With a lust filled growl, Levi gulps him down pulling back finally and licking his lips with pleasure,  
"I want you both to fuck my ass. Take me together, fuck!"  
Miche looks up from Levi's cock, giving Dimitri a questioning look. "Wanna?"  
"Oh fuck yes. Let's wreck his sweet ass." He pulls Levi to sit on his lap, while miche positions himself. There's an enormous amount of pain, an unreal sensation of being ripped apart; and then pleasure. Indescribable, insane pleasure as they fuck him.  
"Jesus FUCK!" Levi snarls, and it drives Miche over the edge. There's damn near nothing hotter than when Levi's losing his shit, and it causes him to fuck harder. This earns him even more angry sounding growls. Definitely nothing hotter.

He's got her on his lap now, and is fucking up into her roughly. The feel of her nails gouging trails down his back is pushing him so close, but fuck he's not ready. He wants her to himself for just a while longer.  
"Fuck me harder, baby" she moans, and judging from the look on her face, she's just as lost as he is right now. He obliges, only to have to shove her off him moments later. She smiles and laughs as his load covers her face and chest in hot sticky ropes. She reaches up to wipe her face, but he stops her; lowering himself to eat her pussy once again.  
"Leave it. Fuck you look hot like that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"   
She snuggles up close, and closes her eyes. They had been lying in bed just talking for the past hour, and sleep is starting to tug at her.  
"Mm, yes. That Dimitri is a fuck lot of man."  
Levi chuckles at this and plants a kiss on her forehead. "He sure is. And Erwin and Miche? They didn't make you uncomfortable at all?"  
She hesitates just for a moment before answering. "No, not at all. Erwin wants me to initiate...." She looks up curiously, gauging his reaction.  
"Does he? Do you want to?"  
She just shrugs. "I told him it depended on you. He seemed a little put out by that, though."  
"Do you think you could take it?" He gives her a playful nudge, and she crawls on top of him; leaving love marks along his neck and chest.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Honest curiosity.... with a small touch of challenge."  
"Well then" she says, while sliding slowly down Levi's shaft "challenge accepted."

The conversation dries up immediately as Maralee and Levi walk in the next night. The speculative and lust-filled eyes of countless naked men rake hungrily over her body as they move to the side of the room. Erwin greets them there, giving Maralee a respectful kiss on the hand before speaking.  
"Everyone showed up tonight Maralee. Seems you've got everyone curious. I do so hope you won't disappoint."  
"That isn't in my nature. Erwin."  
He chuckles at this. "Well then, come with me." He guides her to the center of the room, and turns to his guests.  
"We gained a very welcome addition to the fold when Levi joined us not too long ago. He has brought even more to the table tonight in Maralee. Usual rules for this little party apply, with one stipulation. If you fuck that pussy, and no doubt you will want to; pull out. That belongs to" He hesitates briefly before finishing and Levi thinks he detects a bit of jealousy in Erwin's tone. "Levi, and only Levi. All right Maralee. Show them a good time."  
She strips, and amongst many appreciative whistles; doesn't have to wait too long. Erwin has gone back to his chair, and watches avidly; motioning Levi over to him. It makes her smile to watch Levi suck cock, but her attention is soon divided as the men start lining up.  
There's so much cock, it's all a little overwhelming. She's currently got one in her ass, one in her pussy and one in her mouth. Several more are crowded around her and waiting, stroking each other and encouraging her with hot filthy words. She quickly swallows and latches on to the next man, sucking eagerly as the men beneath her thrust roughly into her aching holes.  
This has been going on for quite some time and she's feeling a little dry and sore, but gamely fucks on. She sees Dimitri and Miche standing off to the side and waiting patiently. She hopes fervently that she can hold out long enough to have some fun with the two. Familiar faces, familiar cocks. She glances off to the side. Levi has just finished Erwin and is turning to watch her work. That's all the motivation she needs.  
But now it's Miche and Dimitri's turn, and she focuses on them alone.   
"Impressive." Erwin says, wrapping his arms around Levi from behind.  
"Did you have any doubt?" Levi asks, pressing himself into Erwin's embrace. He's itchin to fuck, and watching his baby rule the night isn't easing that tension. Not at all. Erwin releases him as Miche and Dimitri finish and steps into the circle.  
"Do we keep her?"  
A chorus of fuck yes is the unanimous response.  
"Good. Then I bid you a goodnight gentlemen. As per usual, the rest of the evening belongs to me alone."  
"Wait, what the fuck Erwin? We didn't agree to this at all!"   
He turns to the slightly pissed looking Levi with a smile.  
"Did you already forget your first night? She's mine and mine alone tonight."  
"But..."  
"Hey." Miche has his arm around Levi, and he's escorted to the door. "We'll continue this in my room. Everyone is welcome."  
He's ushered out the door awash in a sea of horny men.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. This chapter required a lot of breaks while writing, but I hope you enjoy it.

Every entrance is sore and used up, but there's just one more to go. Erwin. She can't deny the trepidation she felt when she saw her Levi being shoved out the door. She was hoping he'd be able to stay with her, even if he wasn't allowed to participate. Judging from the look on his face as he left, Levi thought so too.  
She's shoved to the bed, and the man looms over her; an almost predatory smile on his face.  
"I've been waiting to have you to myself all fucking day." He moves up until he's sitting on her chest, cock coaxing her mouth open. He takes his time, slowly thrusting into her mouth and driving himself crazy looking into her submissive little eyes. She's working him good, mouth moving sensually up and down his shaft, tongue massaging and within fifteen minutes he's pumping his load down her eager throat. He's not finished with her, giving himself a break and going down on her.  
"I loved watching you get that sweet pussy wrecked tonight" he says between licks, "They only did half the job, though. Believe me when I tell you I'm going to finish it." She wraps her legs around his neck, and arches her back; hands gripping the bedposts. Erwin is fucking incredible with his tongue, and she can feel herself getting lost in the haze of pleasure he gives.  
"I have something I'd like to share with you Maralee." His voice brings her back to her senses with a touch of regret. He leans over, opens his dresser, and pulls out the most astounding dildo she's ever seen. It looks to be fashioned of quartz, and it's huge. The width on it is jaw dropping, and the length..... She takes it from him slowly, running her hands over it's smoothness.  
"Levi hasn't even been invited to use that yet. I'd like to watch you fuck your ass with it." His gaze is unreadable as he awaits her response.  
"How would you like me?"  
"On all fours, baby. Give me a show."  
She does, she puts on quite a show indeed and as Erwin watches her slowly devouring his prized toy, he's ready again. God damn he's ready. He slips his cock into her, moaning at the feel of her pussy and the huge dildo inside her. Fucking her slowly, he takes over the fucking she's getting from his dildo as well. Thrusting it inside her in time with his own barely controlled motions.  
"You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. I want you to be mine."  
........

  
"Alright! Names in the pot! Hurry it up!" Miche is walking around his quarters holding out a bowl, in which every one he passes puts a slip of paper.  
"What's this?" Levi asks. He's still not happy about leaving Maralee, and is eyeing the door longingly.  
"Put your name in the pot man, if you're picked you are the lucky receiving end for tonight's gangbang."  
Levi tosses his name in and walks away without another glance. He therefore doesn't see Miche pick his name out of the bowl and hand it to Dimitri.  
"Alright you horny fucks, Dimitri is going to pick our winner."  
Dimitri reaches in the bowl, and comes out with a name.  
"Levi."  
He's picked up and carried to the bedroom by some man who's name he can't for the life of him remember, and followed by the entire group as they eagerly surround him. He is a crowd favorite after all. Resigned to the temptation of all those beautiful cocks, he lies on his back and waits for his first.  
......

  
"Erwin! mmmmm.... fuck!" He's been fucking her relentlessly since she gave her response. It's like he thinks he can fuck a yes out of her. They're clinging to each other like the survivors of a shipwreck, his bed their lifeboat. All he needs is to hear it. I want you, and the loudly affirmed yes that will make him feel that shore is in sight.  
"But Levi", he thinks sarcastically; fucking her harder. She's squealing mindlessly with every thrust, and god damn how much is it going to take? He could love her so much better than Levi ever could! He'd treat her like queen of the fucking walls, dammit!  
"Gonna fucking cum in you baby."  
Now she's trying to get him off of her, like she didn't fucking want this. It only fuels his desire for the woman.  
.....

  
The cock just keeps coming, and Levi keeps taking it. There's two men mouth-sparring on his cock, Miche is fucking his ass so slow it's torture, one in each hand, and two he's sucking off back and forth. One finishes, and he's replaced before Levi can even register.  
"Gunna fuck your face like I do your man pussy, Levi." Dimitri is shoving his cock in Levi's face now and he's all but panting with desire.  
"Ah fuck yes, Dimitri give me that fucking cock."  
His head is tilted back and Dimitri starts thrusting with that rough fast pace he loves on his ass, So damn good. Now there's a sweet tight hole swallowing up his cock and he's being ridden so hard it brings tears to his eyes, Tongues on his chest, his stomach, his balls, a tongue fucking his ass; he wants more, fuck does he ever.   
......

  
He practically shouts in pleasure as he empties his load inside her. The feel of her pussy clenching and spasming around his cock, making him want to go again. Oh but he's still got time, time to play with his beautiful queen and he doesn't want to end the party just yet. He goes back down on her again, savoring their mixed taste and driving her to another fierce orgasm. He slides the dildo back in her ass, and she growls at him through gritted teeth.  
"Fuck that ass hard, baby."  
He obliges.  
.....

  
He's absolutely covered in cum, but the men around him are very willing to do the clean up. Tongues slide over his sweat and cum soaked body and then to his mouth. He takes what they give eagerly. Miche is still rock hard, and watching the display lustfully. One by one his lovers leave the bedroom, saying their goodnights and Miche finally comes to the bed.  
"God damn that was beautiful Levi, got the energy to finish me up?" The slow and sensual kisses Miche is trailing from his neck to his abdomen send electric chills racing through him, and despite his exhaustion he can feel himself hardening again.  
"I've always got the energy for you, Miche." He says, and moans with pleasure as Miche enters him. They rock together slowly, arms wrapped tightly around one another and tongues slowly circling within each others mouths.  
.....

He's fucking her so hard her head is hitting the wall with every thrust. He can feel blood trickling down his back in little rivulets where her nails have dug in. The sting of sweat and open wounds is making him hornier. How is it possible? Just when he thinks he's at his ultimate, she pushes him even farther over the edge.  
"Harder. Fuck Erwin, fuck me harder!"  
He fucks her harder, feeling like he's losing his damn mind.  
"Harder!"  
Fucking hell, woman!  
"Your cock, mmm fuck I love it! Keep going baby, fuck!"  
He cums in her again, and she with him; squirting in her pleasure. It makes him cum again instantly. He flops down next to her exhausted.  
"I want you for my own." He tells her, only to hear again what he least wants to hear.  
No.  
He flips her over and rams his dildo back up her ass again.  
"Leave it inside you and go to sleep. I want to fuck you again in the morning." She closes her eyes willingly, and drifts off with the comforting feel of his arm draped over her.  
.......

  
"Fuck!" They shout in unison, as Miche's load explodes inside him. They had switched to Levi on top, and he was riding Miche hard and fast. He flops down on the man's chest in exhaustion, and then rolls off him onto his back.  
"I need to go get Maralee", he pants and starts to get up. Miche pulls him back to the bed and reaches into his nightstand drawer.  
"Stay with me tonight, Levi."  
Levi eyes the thing in Miche's hand curiously. Its tapered at the end, but very thick at the base.  
"What is that?"  
"Butt plug. I want you to stay nice and stretched for me come morning." Miche says with a grin and Levi spreads his legs.  
"Give it to me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up beautiful."  
Maralee opens her eyes groggily, still worn out from the night before. Slightly confused, she tries to roll over but finds that she can't. Soft, silky scarves have her wrists bound to the headboard; and her ankles are likewise bound. Erwin's face comes into view between her legs.  
"Good morning.", he says and plants a gentle kiss on her clit. She shudders despite herself and tries to shift away slightly. She's expertly bound and only manages a slight shift.  
"Where's Levi?"  
Erwin smiles, and runs the tip of his tongue over her before replying. "Hasn't been by. Miche must really be giving him what he needs for him to forget all about you like that."  
"He won't forget.", she insists as his tongue play continues.  
"Then where is he?" Erwin kisses his way up her stomach, and stops to pay rapt attention to one breast then the other. His fingers slide up inside her and she gasps.  
"If he was that concerned he would have been here by now, don't you think?" His cock slips inside her and she gives a sharp cry. Erwin just smiles and reaches for a bottle on his nightstand.  
"That dildo in your ass is going to hurt coming out. Why don't we lube that up, shall we?"   
Then she's lost in the haze of pleasure once again, as Erwin has his way with her.  
  


"You have no idea" Levi says, running his tongue sensually up Miche's cock. "how fucking relaxing sucking your cock is." His head bobs faster, sucking in long deep strokes.  
"Mmmm. For me as well, Levi." He moans, lacing his fingers through Levi's hair. Sure he was supposed to provide a distraction so Erwin could make a play for Maralee, but that isn't all it is for him. Levi's a fuck and a half, and he sucks like a fucking god. What man wouldn't desire him?  
And he does desire him. Fuck, does he ever. 'Keep him distracted a long as possible', Erwin said. With pleasure. With fucking pleasure. And those cute little moans coming from Levi as he sucks his cock, damn. So fucking hot and he can feel the pleasure building like a seething beast inside his loins. He's going to cum hard, and cum hard soon.  
It's....  
A knock on the door, and then the sound of footsteps. One of their club members, and admittedly one of Levi's favorites. Miche goes back to focusing on his pleasure as the other man undresses.  
"Shall we get rid of this butt plug?", the man asks and Levi pulls off of Miche's cock long enough to answer.  
"I want you both inside me."  
As they enter him and begin thrusting, Levi closes his eyes; lost in the haze of pleasure.  
  


How many times has he came inside her? This blatant disregard for her and Levi's wishes... how many times? She's honestly not sure, and when he finally pulls out she sighs in relief.  
A knock on the door has Erwin up and out of the room a moment later, but back in moments with Dimitri in tow. He's naked in moments and thrusting his impossibly thick cock inside her.  
"Cum in her all you want. I've got paperwork." He walks out a moment later. "And give that dildo a working every now and then, will you?"  
"With pleasure. Erwin's word is law", he says as he thrusts roughly inside her. "I'm going to dump my load in you until I'm dry."  
He's so rough, and he doesn't give a damn about niceties. Every thrust is as deep as he can go, the slight pauses before he thrusts forward again; making her head hit the headboard. Just when she gets used to his rhythm and begins to relax into it, he starts thrusting so fast and deep she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Then back to those slow, brutal thrusts. His hips are moving in a quick spasmic pace now, and she can tell he's ready to cum again. She arches her back at the feel of his load bathing her insides and he pulls out, once again reaching for the dildo inside her.  
"How hard to you want it, precious?"  
Her anal addiction has ever been her downfall. Saying no has always been hard, she just doesn't cum as hard any other way. Since she had discovered anal at 15, she has actively sought it out with all her partners. The only part she hates is when they pull out. It's an empty feeling that kind of leaves her in despair.   
"Hard as you can give it."  
  


"I have to go find Maralee.", Levi says as he tries to roll off the bed; but there's another cock in his face and a man begging for his cock to be sucked. Why the fuck can't he say no? Miche is behind him, pulling his hips up and back gently. A moment later, he feels his entry. It's slow, deep and almost loving. This makes the situation even harder, If he can't be with Maralee, why can't the rest of these guys just leave and let him be alone with Miche? The attention is great and all but last night showed him a side of Miche he didn't expect.  
If he can't go home and be alone with his baby, he wants to be alone with Miche. It's that simple, but so complicated with all this tempting cock in his face.  
  
  
It's been several days since he's last seen Maralee. Erwin won't even let him past the threshold. Erwin has the audacity to show up at Miche's, and no matter how badly Levi wants to tell him to fuck off, he just can't. That cock is too tempting. The way he fucks Levi's ass to addicting. As much as he wants to hate him for taking her away, he can't stop wanting him.  
In his anger, he's been all over the underground too. Too pissed to care about appearances anymore, he doesn't even give a shit about people finding out his preferences. Fuck it. This has earned him even more cock in the bargain, so it's a win anyway. Gay cock, bi-curious; heck even straight men that want to brag about getting a piece of ass from the one and only Captain Levi. He doesn't mind a bit.  
But he misses her. Misses her more than anything and wishes there was a way to win her back. Tonight he's at his favorite club. He's bent over the railing getting pounded by one cock after another. He hasn't even made it into the door yet.  
When he's had every piece of meat there is to have here, he's determined to head down the road to the next fuck joint. He wants the pain, to hell with the numbing cream the previous guy offered him. Leave him sore and bleeding. Leave him feeling like his insides are going to fall out. The pain is more bearable than what he's feeling for Maralee right now.  
The last nut busts into him and he doesn't even bother to get dressed. He just grabs his clothes and walks down the road, his destination in sight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Enter."

Levi is sitting naked at his desk, not really caring who walks in. He's been teasing himself all day. Stroking his cock with aching slowness, and stopping to do paperwork just before the point of bursting. Repeat until insane. Maralee used to deny his orgasms like this, and fuck once the nut burst it was always the hottest orgasm. Ruined, but so satisfying. He hasn't bothered with clothes lately either, only getting dressed when necessary. Enjoying his nudity, and the reactions of those who come to his door is worth it.   
Especially the look on Gunther's face right now. The man is staring at his cock with nervous eyes and flaming hot cheeks. Levi's cock tingles with heat at Gunther's reaction, so he reluctantly lets go, his engorged and aching cock standing at painful attention.

"What do you need, Gunther. I'm clearly busy."  
Eyeing Levi's sweat-soaked muscles, Gunther gulps and takes a shuffling step towards the desk.

"There's been talk around the barracks, Captain. I wanted to ask-"

Levi leans back in his chair and grasps his cock again, holding Gunther's gaze with his own as he slowly runs his hand up and down his cock.

"I've heard the talk. I don't give a fuck. What did you want to ask?"

"May I suck your cock?"

Levi grins. The majority of the time his current behavior is met with embarrassment and a quick escape by the person in question. Every now and then a gem like this comes along, and makes his day just a little bit better. He scoots his chair back, and folds his arms behind his head; nodding down at his cock.

"Get to it."

It's pretty clear that Gunther has some experience with this, and soon Levi's shaking from a hard orgasm. As Gunther pulls back, Levi grabs his hair and pushes his head back down on his cock.

"Keep going."

It feels too fucking good, and soon he's cumming again, wrapping his legs around Gunther's neck as he pumps hot liquid down his throat.

"Fuck that was good."

Gunther looks up from Levi's cock with a shy smile. "I could do more for you if you'd like."

"I certainly chose the right men for my squad. Come to the bedroom."  
He gets up then with an eager Gunther following.

"Lots of up and comers in the works too. If Eren was 18, he could offer a heck of a lot more than his shifting capabilities."  
Levi just shoves him to the bed with a roll of his eyes.

"Doubt it."

The knowing smile on Gunther's face as he strips naked has Levi's curiosity peaked instantly.

"You know something I don't?"

"Lets just say I caught him and that Kirstein kid in a rather hot and compromising position. But Braun is 18..."

Levi chuckles at this as he eases himself down on Gunther's cock. Riding him slowly he speaks between the sensual kisses he's placing on the man's neck.  
"I want that as a threesome. Hoover is not 18."

"He will be in a week sir...."

"Don't call me sir at a fucking time like this. Next week you say?"

The possibilities have him riding Gunther's cock just a little harder in excitement. He knows the two are balling each other, it's too fucking obvious. They were in his quarters just last night, eyeing him with undisguised hunger. He made no qualms about their looks as he masturbated. He didn't even try to hide the huge dildo he was sitting base-deep on as he pleasured himself.

Bertholdt in particular had his gaze raptly on that. Reiner just stared fixedly at his cock, his lips parted and tongue sliding out to slowly trace his lips. Not only this, but based on their reaction, he could clearly see they would both be worth his time. Especially that Hoover kid. The erection in that boys pants looked like it could bust down all three walls. Erwin would kill for a cock like that.  
All the more reason to get to him first.

"On the thirtieth."

"Looks like someone is going to get a present from his Captain.", he says and gasps as Gunther starts fucking up into him roughly. Gunther's load hits his insides with force just as a knock comes at his door.

It's Eld.

Fuck yeah, lets party.

It's past midnight now, and his bed is crammed with panting, writhing bodies. Gunther, Eld, Miche, two garrison soldiers he's been pegging and even Petra is in the mix. He doesn't want any of that action though, he lets the boys tear her up. There's only one woman he gives a fuck about, and she's not here. Apparently enjoying that asshole Erwin more than him.  
He gets up from the tumult and heads to his desk, doing paperwork to the beautiful chorus of his moaning lovers.


End file.
